How Pan and Bra Joined Girl Scouts
by Heather10
Summary: Title basically says it all folks. Join the two little ones as they cause havoc at Briefs' Mansion and what Bulma and Videl decide to do.........R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. I also don't own Girl Scouts or any of their stuff either. In other words, I don't own anything in this story or anything in general so it'll be pointless to sue me.  
  
A/N: Hey folks! Well, I finally got my butt into writing gear and type up one of my short stories that I've been wanting to post up. It's just a funny story on how Pan and Bra joined Girl Scouts. It's sorta based on my experience but I did have to change a few things. I hope you enjoy it! And review please!  
  
  
  
How Pan and Bra joined Girl Scouts  
  
  
  
Our lovely tale begins at the Son's house with an 8 year-old Pan being trained by her father:  
  
"Dad?! Why are you going easy on me today!" Pan whined.  
  
"Because I don't want to ruin your outfit before we go to the Briefs' house." Gohan replied.  
  
"I'm gonna end up ruining it one way or another anyway!" Pan whined more.  
  
"At least this way it won't be my fault." Gohan looked at his watch. "That's enough sparring it's time to go." Pan, Gohan, and Videl all leave and begin to fly over at the Briefs.  
  
"Hmmm….I wonder what me and Bra are going to do today….." Pan snickered. She was in a bad mood already since she didn't get a good spar yet. Time to make up for it.  
  
  
  
At the CC Mansion…….  
  
A rambunctious Pan finds Bra begin to talk on deciding what to do…..  
  
"What do you want to do Pan?" Bra said cheerfully like the little 8 year old that she is.  
  
"Ummm….I was thinking of sparring with Trunks and Goten, but that's way to easy and boring for me. How about we play a game instead?"  
  
Bra squealed and gave a cute little smile. "That sounds like fun! I love games! What kind of a game?"  
  
"How 'bout a pretend game?" Pan said rubbing her chin eyeing Vegeta's gravity room.  
  
"Pretend games are my favorite! I wanna pretend I'm a panther. Fast and ferocious but yet stays beautiful the whole time she's in action." Bra began to pose like a model in front of Pan.  
  
"A panther could work, yeah, that's actually a great idea. You can be a panther." Pan nodded and continued to think about her plan.  
  
"But what will you pretend to be Pan?"  
  
"I'll be a………um……..a gopher. They hide, but then they attack out of nowhere." Pan got down on all fours and crawled very quietly around. "Go distract Trunks and Goten while I find a way to attack."  
  
"Ooooh! It's two games in one! A pretend game and Annoy Trunks and Goten game! My two favorites!" Bra squealed and giggled even more and began to sway her hips from side to side as she made her way to Goten and Trunks, who were sparring.  
  
"Come on Goten, is that all the strength you have today?" Trunks said tauntingly.  
  
"Shut-up, you'd be tired to if you had a late night with a girl. Not that you know how that feeling is." Goten smirked.  
  
"Hey, I'm just keeping myself open for all the ladies, they dig single men like me."  
  
"Yeah, sure. At least I have somebody."  
  
Bra walked right in between Trunks and Goten where they were fighting and began to distract. "Hey fellas." Bra said slyly.  
  
"Get lost Bra, can't you see we're sparring? You're gonna get hurt." Trunks said annoyed.  
  
"Um…no, I don't think I want to get lost. And yes, I can see you're sparring. And another no, I'm not gonna get hurt." Bra said coolly.  
  
"Uh, yes you are Bra and we don't want to be the ones to get in trouble for you getting hurt. Your dad almost killed me the last time." Goten said calmly.  
  
"Ah but Goten, he was mad at mom cause the gravity machine wasn't working and he was craving for a work-out. He decided to use you that's all. I don't know why he chose you since you're so weak and all…." Bra examined Goten from head to toe and showed a look of disgust.  
  
"Hey! I'm not weak, I just have late nights now that's all! And I wouldn't trade anything for the world with my late nights. I'm a party person now!." Goten responded.  
  
The whole time Trunks was laughing at Goten and his stupidity. "Yeah, pretty soon Bra's gonna be able to kick your butt."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Pan was having an adventure all of her own. "Man, doesn't Vegeta ever take a break? He's been in that gravity room forever!" Pan stood in another room hiding herself and her ki from everyone. She waited patiently for Vegeta to walk out and get freshen up or something.  
  
"VEGETA!! GET IN HERE! COME SAY HI TO THE SON'S FOR A MINUTE!" Bulma screamed from another room.  
  
Vegita winced and yelled back, "WOMAN! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I SAY HI TO PEOPLE I'VE NO DESIRE TO SEE?!"  
  
"BECAUSE IT'S A NICE AND POLITE GESTURE!" Bulma yelled even louder.  
  
"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?! I DON'T DO NICE AND POLITE GESTURES. ESPECIALLY NOT TO KAKORAT'S BREED."  
  
"GET IN HERE ANYWAY OR I'LL HAVE THE SON'S STAY FOR THE WHOLE NIGHT AND ONTO TOMORROW!" Bulma threatened.  
  
Pan was listening intently hoping that Bulma's threat did the trick although, she didn't mind staying the night.  
  
"FINE WOMAN! BUT BE 'NICE AND POLITE' ENOUGH FOR ME TO FRESHEN UP SINCE IT'S A 'POLITE GESTURE' TO DO." Vegeta yelled before exiting the area.  
  
From far away Pan could hear Bulma scream from frustration but she had bigger fish to fry. "Hehe, this plan is gonna work perfectly!" She entered the gravity room after Vegeta left and headed straight for the controllers. Lucky for her, Vegeta turned the whole machine off right before he left which made it easy for Pan to get to. "Now, all I have to do is pull a few wires and---"  
  
"WHY IS ONE OF KAKORAT'S BREED IN MY GRAVITY ROOM AND ABOUT TO BREAK WIRES!!!" Vegeta yelled so loud Pan had to cover her ears and stop what she was doing.  
  
"Oh, hey Mr. Vegeta. What are you doing here?" Pan said a little shakily.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HERE? SCRAM BEFORE I PLUMMET YOU TO THE GROUND!" Vegeta yelled once more.  
  
"Um…no need to yell Mr. Vegeta, I'm right here. Okay, I'll go now." Pan began to run out of the room 'till she heard Vegeta yell again.  
  
"STOP WHERE YOU ARE! WHY WERE YOU EVEN IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"  
  
"Uh….to train?"  
  
"YOU KNOW BY NOW THAT NO ONE TRAINS IN HERE EXCEPT FOR ME." Vegeta threatened at Pan, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO THE WIRES? TRYING TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE IS THAT IT? WELL, IN RETURN FOR THE 'POLITE GESTURE' AS THAT WOMAN PUTS IT, I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE." Vegeta began to smirk and walk calmly toward Pan.  
  
As for Pan, she didn't want to get in trouble, especially not Vegeta. But before she could run out, Gohan, Goku, and Bulma came through the door Pan was running to.  
  
"VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO POOR PAN?!" Bulma screeched.  
  
"Pan why are you in here?" Gohan said looking down at her daughter.  
  
"Hmph, let Kakorat's grandbrat explain. I did nothing." Vegeta exited the room and headed off somewhere else. Bulma and Goku left following Vegeta to get more answers. "DON'T YOU DARE WALK OFF VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. Goku sweat-dropped and walked right behind Bulma.  
  
"Hi Dad! I was um….er…." Pan wasn't able to think of a good excuse.  
  
"Pan! Did you come in here to cause havoc again? How many times have I told you to behave yourself in other peoples houses?" Gohan lectured.  
  
"You've told me lots of times, but hey look on the bright side, at least I haven't ruined my outfit yet." Pan said brightly.  
  
Gohan smiled, he couldn't stay at his daughter for long, "Yeah, that's actually an improvement. All right you're free to go, but make sure this doesn't happen again. Stay outside and play with Bra."  
  
"I will daddy. I love you." Pan fluttered her eyes at her dad and looked like an angel.  
  
"I love you to. No more funny business."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Gohan come on! Krillen's here with his family!" Goku rushed in and began to drag Gohan out. "Hey Pan! Go play with Marron while she's still here!"  
  
"Goodie, I get to play with Ms. Perfect, ugh, who can live up to her reputation? Don't they know that I'm scarred for life?" Pan shrugged and walked out of the room in defeat. Her plan was a failure. Pan walked outside wondering how Bra was doing. To her disgust, she saw Bra talking with Marron all excited and cheery.  
  
"Wow Marron! You have lot's of adventures and you live on an island! How do you do that?" Bra said.  
  
"Oh, that's easy I---"  
  
"Bra?! What happened to Trunks and Goten?" Pan went up to Bra and Marron and joined the circle.  
  
"Oh, I got bored cause they began to argue with each other and then I saw Marron! Marron's done everything Pan! She's so wonderful!" Bra squealed once more.  
  
"Bra, I'm not perfect, you can do all that stuff to. Even you Pan." Marron said delightedly.  
  
"Oh really? What kind of stuff?" Pan said suspiciously.  
  
"For starters, you can go camping in the wild and explore." Marron said.  
  
"Exploring in the wild? Even dig in the dirt and explore there as well? Explore in caves and look for stuff?" Pan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Every kind of exploring you can think of."  
  
"Oh, how do you do that?" Bra jumped onto Marron's lap as they were sitting down on the grass.  
  
"Well, I---"  
  
"What other stuff?" Pan cut Marron off.  
  
"Well, you can learn all kinds of things. Knot tying, how to cook outside, make fires, learn how to take care of yourself…."  
  
"Make fires? Taking care of yourself? How do you do that?" Pan finally caught attention, to Marron's delight.  
  
"Well, as I was saying to Bra, I joined a group called 'Girl Scouts.'"  
  
"Girl Scouts?" Pan seemed a little unconvinced.  
  
"Girl Scouts! What's that?" Bra said.  
  
"It's an organization where you learn all kinds of things and have fun with other people."  
  
"Other people?" Pan said disgusted.  
  
"You mean making new friends?" Bra said excitedly.  
  
"Yep. You got it Bra, you make new friends." Marron said.  
  
"I only have one real friend and that's Pan. So in Girl Scouts you make more friends?"  
  
"And you learn to make fires at the same time?" Pan said questionably.  
  
"Yes! You do all that stuff at the same time. It's lots of fun. You guys should join."  
  
"I'd love to! How do we join?" Bra said.  
  
"I'm only joining cause Bra's joining to." Pan said folding her arms.  
  
Marron smiled at Pan. "Well, you just find a troop near your house and you just tell them you want to join. You show up to one of their meetings and you're in."  
  
"Simple as that?" Pan said.  
  
"Simple as that. You just go to the meetings and from there they teach you anything you want to learn."  
  
"Cool! Oh, I'll go tell my mom now! Come on Pan! Let's go tell our moms!" Bra got up from Marron's lap and grabbed Pan and ran into the house.  
  
"This better be good." Pan said as they ran into the house.  
  
After a while of explaining from Bra telling Bulma and Videl about Girl Scouts, Bulma told the girls to give them a moment of thinking. Bra and Pan walked back outside and began to talk to Marron again.  
  
"Is this 'Girl Scouts' fun?" Pan said trying to size up Marron. She may have been small, but she is a lot stronger than Marron.  
  
"Oh yes, all you do is have fun."  
  
"I can't wait to join! Do we get any special names?" Bra said happily.  
  
"Uh…depending on your age you're called a special rank."  
  
"What are we called?" Pan eyed Marron.  
  
"Well, you guys are 8 so you'd be called…..Brownies."  
  
"Brownies? I love Brownies! How cool is that Pan?" Bra jumped up and down.  
  
"Brownies?! I'll be called a Brownie! My family will never let this title down!" Pan whined.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll only be a Brownie for a year then you'll be in a new rank called 'Juniors.'" Marron said reassuringly.  
  
"Oooh, Juniors sound important." Bra said curiously.  
  
"Juniors sounds a hell of a lot better that's for sure." Pan said.  
  
"Yeah, if you want, it's possible you guys could be juniors now." Marron said.  
  
"Good! Now I'm sure I'll join!" Pan said.  
  
"Awesome!" Bra said.  
  
"Girls? We talked it over and we decided that you can join Girl Scouts. It'll be a great way to put discipline on you guys and listen to us more often." Videl said.  
  
"You here that? We're gonna be in Girl Scouts!" Both Bra and Pan said at the same time and began to wander off and play around.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Marron, you're quite convincing." Bulma said.  
  
"No problem, it'll be good for them in Girl Scouts." Marron said.  
  
"I just hope Pan doesn't get too out of control at the meetings." Videl said concerned.  
  
"This will be good for them Videl, it'll teach them to be proper and behave like they should." Bulma said.  
  
"It'll take a while though. At first they're going to hate it so I suggest you keep telling them they have to stay and keep putting the pressure on. After a while they'll get used to it."  
  
"Thanks Marron, I hope you're right."  
  
"Vegeta and Trunks will be thankful that's for sure." Bulma smirked.  
  
"Yeah, Pan's gonna kill me once she finds out she'll have to be a Brownie for a year no matter what." Marron sighed and walked back into the house with Bulma and Videl. Pan and Bra began to chase each other unaware of what was in store for them…….  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ta Da! Don't think for one moment this is the end here. I just want to do these things in short stories that's all, not one long continuous fic. Okay, tell me what you think of it, flame me if want to as well, I need opinions. Reviews will be greatly appreciated! 


End file.
